Teenagers With Attitude
by Screech04
Summary: Rita Repulsa has re-emerged after ten thousand years. Zordon of Eltar assigns Jason, Zach, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly to be the Power Rangers and to protect Angel Grove and the planet from Rita's evil forces. They could do that, if only there wasn't one problem: They all hate each other. An AU take on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, Saban does.

 **Teenagers With Attitude**

 **Chapter 1**

Resting two hundred and thirty eight thousand miles above the Earth, a natural satellite orbits around the planet. Known as the Moon, it has been around for four billion years and is currently the site of strange readings that has been detected by the United States government and NASADA. At the same time, there have been similar strange readings coming from a mountainous desert region outside of Angel Grove, California. Scientists and government officials have made multiple to attempts to uncover what was giving off the readings in the desert, but each effort turned up futile.

General Norquist of NASADA and his associates have theorized that the source of the readings on the Moon might have better results. And so immediately a plan was devised in sending a three manned team in a rocket up to the Moon to see if there was a connection between of what was up there and what was happening outside of Angel Grove. It has been three weeks since the mission began and the search has been fruitless. The three astronauts that have been sent up there have grown disillusioned with the lack of any viable evidence. Despite all arguments to abort and head home, mission control has been adamant for them to keep searching.

"Nelson, Martinez? How's the view out there?" Lieutenant James Keller asked from inside the lunar lander as he watched through the monitors of his fellow astronauts who were going across the surface of the moon in another search for the source of the readings.

"Earth's big and blue as always lieutenant." Nelson replied.

"I say after we get back, we convince mission control to abort this. There's nothing up here and Norquist can shove it up his ass if he wants us to stay here longer." Martinez piped in.

"Stay focused boys," James stated, "Something is out there."

"Hold on, I got something. It's something in the distance, can't quite make it out." Nelson reported.

"What do you see Nelson?"

"It appears to be a giant…castle?" he replied.

"Come again?" Martinez sputtered, not really sure if he heard his friend right.

"Yeah, a giant glowing castle. It's all blue with some yellow lights on it, on top there appears to be a looks like a big sphere with lights on it. There's these rings rotating around the sphere, I'm going in to take a better look."

"Hold your ground Nelson, I repeat stay there." James ordered.

"But it looks so inviting, I need to get closer…" Nelson's voice cut off and there was static.

"Nelson? Nelson, come in? Martinez, do you have eyes on Nelson?" James shouted through the com.

"No, but I definitely see that glowing castle he mentioned. I'm going to try and find him."

"Negative, that is a negative. Get back to the lander now!" he ordered. There was silence, James was starting to panic as he flipped through switches in trying to get the visual cameras on Martinez's helmet working. They had been on the fritz since they've arrived on the Moon. Once the image cleared up, the lieutenant let out a gasp. Floating softly above the surface with what appeared to be a sword impaled through Nelson.

"No, oh no! Get away from me!" Martinez's panicked voice shouted through the comm.

"Martinez, what's going on?"

"It's going to get me!" Martinez gave an anguished scream that became garbled. The visual on the monitor was at a bent angle and it showed Martinez's body pinned to the ground.

 _That's a scorpion's tail._ James realized as he recognized what was holding Martinez down. That was impossible though, as scorpions never got that big and the obvious fact that the Moon couldn't support any life. Most of all scorpions of all things. The lights and monitors on the lander flickered as a loud pounding noise was heard, then again. It was getting louder with each pound and James Keller's fear was starting to spike. _This is impossible, there shouldn't be anything on the Moon!_

Bringing in what little bravery he had left, James slowly moved towards one of the lander's windows and glanced out of it. Standing right outside what appeared to be giant robot, something that looking like it came from one of those Japanese robot cartoons that his son watched. It had many jagged angles on it, what appeared to be swords sticking out of the wrists, and one glowing orange eye. James let out a yell and held his hands up helplessly as the robot lifted its foot and stomped down on the lunar lander below it.

Beneath the Angel Grove desert, an ancient being that had rested for ten thousand years awoke from his deep slumber.

 **"It's time."**

 **(Five months later)**

It was another normal day at Angel Grove High School, students were busy mingling or trying to get home after the final bell rang. One such student was Billy Cranston, a pale Caucasian teenager wearing only glasses, a white t-shirt and blue overalls. He was busy in trying to fit all his notebooks into his backpack and hopefully meet his best friend Trini Kwan at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Billy hoped to be out of there before one of his persistent bullies came up and bugged him for his homework.

"Well if it isn't Billy the Nerd!" said voice of the bully resonated behind him.

"Hi Zach." Billy responded softly as he pushed his glasses up at and glanced at an African American teenager by the name of Zachary "Zach" Taylor. Ever since Billy had ran into Zach on the first day of the school year, his life has been made a living hell. It didn't help that Zach hung around Farkas Bulkmeyer and Eugene Skullovitch, two of Angel Grove High's biggest bullies. Before that encounter, Zach was the new kid in town with Bulk and Skull quickly taking the underclassmen under their wing.

Zach was wearing a black tank top shirt along with purple gym shorts. He had his arms crossed, showing off his muscles in a threatening way to Billy.

"Where's my project Billy?" Zach gave a rough shove to Billy, knocking him back into his locker.

"It's not finished yet Zach, I still have to put the final touches on it." he squirmed, afraid that Zach was going to dump him into a dumpster again.

"It's due this Friday and Ms. Appleby has been asking about it." Zach grabbed Billy's glasses and snapped them in half. "If I don't have it by Friday, that's going to be you." giving Billy another shove into his locker, Zach sauntered off to search for Bulk and Skull. Billy resisted the urge to cry as he knelt down and picked up his broken glasses. He already wasted his allowance in trying to repair them last time, it looked like he had to tape until he could get the money to repair them again.

[][][][][][][][]

The Angel Grove Youth Center was the popular spot where all the kids and teenager go to hang out after school. It had a juice bar, arcade, and recreational area. Even during the summer, it was still filled with the city's youth participating in various activities such as dance lessons or martial arts tournaments. That was what one such teenager was doing as he was getting ready to practice for an upcoming competition in a few months. He had been feeling sluggish lately, especially after drinking a little too much at Veronica's house party a week ago. This young man was Jason Lee Scott, wearing a white t-shirt and red workout pants.

Well…he was going to practice, until someone else had placed balance beams in the spot he liked to work. Rolling his eyes, he marched over to the source of the problem. Dressed in a bright pink leotard and standing near one of the balance beams was Kimberly Ann Hart, the self-appointed princess of Angel Grove High. Roughly tapping her on the shoulder, she turned around with a huff and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Jason.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy Jason." Kimberly scoffed.

"Yeah, but could you move your balance beams Princess. You're in my practice spot." Jason replied.

"Ugh, really? I got here first." Kim started playing with her hair, and glanced up at Jason with a mischievous smirk on her face. She sauntered up to him, adding in a sway to her hips. "You know, how about we go out behind the youth center, and figure out a way to forget all about this. What do you say?"

"I'd say to forget it." he replied back, moving away before she could wrap her arms around his neck. Jason looked at Kimberly with disgust. To say Kimberly Ann Hart was easy was an understatement, she had practically slept with about half of Angel Grove High's male population. There were even rumors of a teacher or two, but that was unproven. Practically all the girls who hated Kimberly called her a slut or whore.

"Aww, why?" Kim faked being hurt.

"You think I want to catch one of your STDs?" Jason fired back.

"Rude, you know what Jason? Screw you!" Kim admonished, turning around and gave Jason the middle finger as she walked away.

"The same to you to Princess." Jason shouted to her, turning away and went to find another area to practice.

Up at the juice bar, a Vietnamese American teenager dressed in a yellow long sleeve shirt and black pants was studying. Her name was Trini Kwan, and she was busy cramming over her chemistry notes. There was a tough test coming up, and she needed Billy's help with it. She looked up and smiled when Billy was walking over to her table. It turned to a frown when she noticed that Billy's glasses were taped.

"Oh Billy," Trini sympathized as she looked at her long time best friend, "Did Zach shove you around again?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," he chuckled, "At lease he didn't shove me into a locker or drop me into a dumpster again."

"Billy," Trini placed her right hand on top of his, giving it a comforting squeeze, "You're going to have to stand up to him one of these days."

"Yeah, after he gives me a swirly again." Billy shook his head, still having bad memories of Bulk, Skull, and Zach dragging him into the restroom to do that.

"Perhaps all Zach needs is a friend. Bulk and Skull aren't what I consider to be good friends." Trini reasoned, and all Billy could do is nod before moving over to help her memorize for the exam.

[][][][][][][][]

"Yo Bulk, how about passing that thing over." Zack shouted out, reaching up and grabbing the bong from Bulk. He was sitting in Skull's basement with Bulk and Skull, each taking turns hitting up the water pipe. He lit himself another hit, and relaxed as he allowed the cannabis calm him down after another long and stressful day at school.

"Hey Zach, is that geekazoid Billy going to finish your project?" Skull asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"He better, or else he shouldn't come to school on Friday if he knows what's good for him" Zach blew out a puff of smoke. "Man this is good shit. Bulk, where'd you get this stuff?"

"Richie, he's the go to guy for this. Best stuff around." Bulk replied.

"Richie, isn't he that guy who does karate or something with that lame loser Jason?"

"Yeah, but Richie's cool. As long as he keeps giving us the good stuff." All three shared a laugh and passed around the bong and took turns lighting up on cannabis.

[][][][][][][]

On the surface of the Moon, rests a castle. As of late it has been dormant and unused, until recently there has been a recent surge of activity. A humanoid ape with red eyes, wearing golden armor, and wielding a sharp golden sword walked through the corridors towards the observation platform for a lone figure was watching the Earth through a telescope.

"My Empress, it is so good to see you again." the ape warrior stated, lowering his sword and bowing down to the figure.

"Yes, after ten thousand years I'm free. Now it is time to make that insufferable wizard pay for locking us away for all this time." The woman turned around to face the ape, "Goldar, I want you to go down to Earth. Study the humans, watch their defenses. With any luck, we'll have no problems conquering this pitiful planet."

"Of course Empress Rita, consider it done." Goldar, the humanoid ape replied while shaking his sword, and then disappeared in a sudden eruption of flames.

[][][][][][][][]

Below the desert of Angel Grove rested a hidden chamber, which was the home of the great sage Zordon of Eltar. The past few months have gone by since he reawakened. Calling on his old friend, Alpha Five, or Alpha for short to check if the Earth had any possible chance of resisting the evil Rita Repulsa. When no such chance was found, Zordon took it upon himself to call upon ancient powers which would grant five special individuals extraordinary powers to fight against Rita. The planet's end was drawing near, and they needed these special warriors now.

 **"Alpha, summon me five overbearing and overemotional humans."**

"No!" Alpha stomped the ground, knowing of what Zordon exactly wanted. "Not that, not teenagers!"

 _So what do you guys think, this was something was playing in my head after watching Mighty Morphin season one again. Let me know what you guys think._


End file.
